Life Is Strange: Forever
by Zerotheassassin fox
Summary: After, Chloe was buried, Max enjoyed the rest of her life with Warren and her friends, but Max kept seeing Chloe, was it real, or was it fake?
1. Goodbye

_Max, pathetic old Max, why didn't you save Chloe?, oh right, that's because your not a selfish bitch, like she was. How could you let that fucking punk kiss you?_

 _Oh yes, because you love her, well if I was you Maxine Caulfield, I would forget about this bitch._

Max Snapped back into reality, she was at Chloe's funeral, there she was, Max felt a lot of guilt that day. "Hey, Mr Madsen?" Max asked "Call me David Max."

David replied "Oh sorry, is..Jefferson In jail?" Max stuttered "Yes he is, and for a long godamn time." "Thank you for saving me, back there." Max sighed

"It's ok, you know I would of done that for any student in Blackwell." "Your a great man David." Max said, while finishing off her, bacon. "I owe you one."

"No, you don't Max." David exclaimed flipping a page in his newspaper, Joyce came into the living room with more eggs, "Better eat up' Max." Joyce said while putting more scrambled egg on the table. "Sorry, Joyce, It's just Chloe's funeral and all." Max looked down to her hands, "It's ok Darlin' I knew she was special to you, to all of us."

Max picked up her messenger bag, and left for the door. "Thanks for breakfast Joyce." "Anytime honey." Joyce Exclaimed, Max headed for Blackwell, Warren was standing outside of Max's dorm. "Max!" Warren shouted "Hey..Warren." Max Stuttered "Oh, how did the funeral go?" _Did he seriously just fucking bring that up, fucking dick move Warren._ Max pushed past him, "It went fine" Max said sharply. _Not today, Warren I've had it with your shit._


	2. Together

_Max heard the bashing of wooden swords, until a thud, quite a loud thud, Max could hear Joyce's voice, "Chloe!, what did I say about playin' Pirate!" Max then heard Chloe_

 _"Sorry mom.." "Are you ok Max?" Joyce worryingly said "Sorry, Max" Chloe, said in between whimpers, then Max woke up._

"Woah.." Max slurred "Ok, that was a weird flashback." Max decided to go up to where Max and Chloe said goodbye. Max looked at the waves crashing on the shore,

She heard a distant voice, "Miss me huh?" Max turned around "Who's there!?" Max shouted "You know who Maximus." _What the fuck, Chloe?, am I fucking insane?_

 _"Chloe is that you?" Max treaded over to where the voice was coming from, Chloe jumped_ out, _No, that can't be real, I'm fucking insane. "Chloe!" Max hugged Chloe, but it turned into more of a glomp, "Aye, captain Maximillian" Chloe said, No way, the pirate flashback. "Chloe, what the fuck happened."_

"Well, Maxipad." Chloe slurred. "I had this weird, kind of dream flashback thingy. When I bonked you on the head with a wooden sword, Still hilarious, by the way."

"So did I!" Max shouted "So is that how you came back?" "Looks like it, Mad Max." "We gotta go to your house." Max said while holding Chloe's hand "Wait!" Chloe jumped

"They can't see me...They'll think it's some sort of joke." "They won't Chloe, but I can't explain to them how your alive." They went to Chloe's house's door. "You ready, Chloe?"

"Always Maxi-Kun." Chloe snickered "Well that's new, watched anime in heaven?" Max continued the joke "Pfft." Chloe managed to bring out, amongst all the laughing, "Serious mode now Max."


	3. Chloe

_I recommend clicking this: watch?v=i8vydNa-WpU_

 _Joyce's head perked up "Chloe!?" Joyce went to hug Chloe "Oh my lord Chloe, your alive!" David cried with joy I've never seen that man, happy before._

After that, Max and Chloe, went up to Chloe's room. "Welcome back, to my humble abode." Snickered Chloe "You sounded so British." Max laughed

"There's something, you don't know about me Max." Chloe sharply said "What's that Watson?" Max said "I have a secret stash, of tea and crumpets."

"Mind blown." Max laughed "Pfft, yeah." Chloe laughed "But seriously, I need to talk about..the kiss." Chloe stuttered "No, what we need to talk about is how the, fuck you got back Chloe!" Max shouted "Woah, calm down gurl." "Well, like I said I had a weird flashback, but when I died, when that punk ass Nathan shot me, some fucking how. Some of your power I say some, all of your power transferred to me." Chloe said sharply "What!?" Max exclaimed "Yeah.." "That's why I couldn't use my rewind." "Max...I rewound..I disarmed that fucker, and ran out the door." "Holy shit Chloe." Max stuttered "It hurt so fucking much.." Max put her arm around Chloe, "Yeah...it does." "Chloe, swear you won't do it again?" "Max, I swear all the time." Chloe chuckled "That's not what I meant." Max said sharply "Max, now." Chloe said sharply "Tell me, why did you kiss me?"

"Chloe I..." "Yeah you love me, I get that but tell me fucking why!?"Chloe took her claws out "What the fuck Chloe?" "I'm so happy when, you came back, but now you treating me like fucking shit!" Max bit back "I'm not fighting with you Chloe, after all we have been through." "What about Rachel!?, Huh Max ever thought about her!, fucking selfish."

"I'm selfish, your starting a cat fight over a fucking kiss!" "I'm leaving." "No Max!" "Your not leaving me again!, Not like this!" Chloe put her hand on Max's shoulder, "Please."

Without second thought, Max's lips touched Chloe's Max broke the kiss, "I love you Chloe.." "Max..." "I love you too."

(Wow, what a chapter, anyway I might take a break for chapter 4, considering my chapters are short, there will be about 15-16 chapters, I suppose, I won't confirm a sequel.)


End file.
